


March

by Nanika67



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge (2017) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, M/M, Possessive!Gabriel, Sam is Not Amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanika67/pseuds/Nanika67
Summary: Marching Forward to Spring into ActionSam turned to Gabriel with a frown as he tilted his head towards the unconscious victim. “Gabriel! He was just flirting, did you really have to punch him?” The angel mockingly gasped and held a hand to his chest. “What? Moi?” He then let out a snicker at the bitchface he got.





	March

**Author's Note:**

> Statement prompt:  
> From underneath the thin layer of snow, the first bloom of springtime emerged. He resisted the temptation to crush it beneath his heel.
> 
> Dialogue prompt:  
> “I can’t believe you thought I punched him. No, I slammed a shovel into his face. Big difference.”

Birds chirped happily as Gabriel fiddled with a lollipop in his hands. The archangel paid no mind to the humans walking around him, all his attention was on the one across the street.

Sam Winchester sat peacefully on a park bench with a open book in his hands. Every now and then he would lift his head and watch the people go by with a smile. The angel made no move to walk over to the hunter, yet he refused to leave even though the world was still full of corrupted people.

Suddenly Gabriel caught sight of someone walking towards the hunter, a young man with confidence in his actions. He didn’t ask as he sat down next to Sam and threw a arm around the brunett.

The Winchester squirmed and tried to move away while the man relentlessly pressed closer. Gabriel growled under his breath as he was made aware of the man’s clear intentions.

From underneath the thin layer of snow, the first blooms of springtime were emerging with vibrant colors. The archangel would usually enjoy the view and take time to admire the flowers, but today would be different, today he took action.

The archangel Gabriel was never the type to get walked over by just anybody, today changed nothing. He resisted the temptation to crush flowers beneath his heel as his marched over.

“Excuse me!”

The man’s charming smile turned into a snarl as a shove almost sent him falling off the bench. Gabriel’s lips turned up into a sneer as he pulled Sam closer to him while staring the man down.

“Yes? Oh I’m sorry, were you saying something?” Gabriel rested his head on Sam’s shoulder to ease the hunter’s discomfort. The man pointed a accusing finger at the blond in rage.

“Yea I was before you rudely interrupted. Who do you think you are?”

“Eh? Is it really rude trying to defend what’s mine? I never knew.” Gabriel smirked as he pulled Sam closer so he could sneak a nibble at his earlobe. Sam’s cheeks grew hot while the man dropped the tough act immediately and began stuttering out an apology frantically.

“O-Oh geeze! I’m s-sorry, I didn’t k-know he was taken. I’ll b-be on my way now, sorry!”

The blond laughed as the man stumbled away, tripping on a pebble before falling into a snowbank. He looked down when he felt a punch to his stomach and chuckled while raising a eyebrow.

“What?” Sam was looking up at him with the classic bitchface in place while crossing his arms. “I can handle myself Gabriel.”

“Sure thing Cupcake! Now what do you say about coffee with me?” The archangel wiggled his eyebrows while Sam let out a exasperated sigh. Getting off the bench, Sam entwined his freezing fingers with Gabriel while tucking the book safely in his bag.

On their way out of the park, Sam saw the man from before, but he was different now. He was lying in the snow with a red mark across his face. The poor guy was almost completely buried in snow and looked like he was going to have a fantastic headache later. Sam turned to Gabriel with a frown as he tilted his head towards the unconscious victim.

“Gabriel! He was just flirting, did you really have to punch him?” The angel mockingly gasped and held a hand to his chest. “What? Moi?” He then let out a snicker at the bitchface he got.

“I can’t believe you thought I punched him. No, I slammed a shovel into his face. Big difference Sammy.” Gabriel pulled the hunter closer possessively as Sam just rolled his eyes.

“I can’t take you anywhere without a rooster show can I?”

“What, it’s not my fault Sugar Plum. You’re just too marvelous and handsome that everyone can’t keep their hands to themselves, including me!“ With that said, Sam squeaked as Gabriel quickly gave his butt a playful squeeze.

“Gabriel!”


End file.
